To determine the influecne of virus load and CD4+ T-cell counts (previous 3-year trajectories and baseline at study entry), biologic phenotype (SI/NSI capacity) and the presence of symptoms of HIV disease, on responses to new therapeutic regimgesn in HIV-infected individuals who have been treated with with either ZDV or ddI monotherayp. This protocol has been terminated.